Twelve Hook Improved Days of Christmas
by pinkcat4569
Summary: Killian decides to improve on the gifts of the Twelve Days of Christmas, personalizing them for his love.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Twelve Hook Improved Days of Christmas

Author: Pinkcat4569

Rating Teen, for innuendos, adult situations, language

Pairing/Characters: Emma/Killian, Henry, other characters briefly

Description: Killian decides to improve on the gifts of the Twelve Days of Christmas, personalizing them for his love.

7400 Words, in several chapters

Chapter One, Twelve Hook Improved Days of Christmas

Henry and Killian were strolling down a shop aisle filled with Christmas items. "The Twelve Days of christmas" was playing.

"This is the most ignorant song yet," snarled Killian.

Henry laughed. "Worse than Frosty?"

"Frosty," grumbled Hook. He gestured grandly with his one hand. "It is supposed to be a land without magic, lad. How can a man made of ice and snow 'laugh and play the same as you and me' without the aid of magic?" Killian turned, his head tilting to the side. "Oh, but there was magic in the old silk hat they found, wasn't there?" He shook his head. "This land seems to be quite contradictory. There's a lot of magic to be had it seems in song.'

Henry chuckled. Killian rolled his eyes dramatically as the Twelve Days continued..

Kilian was momentarily distracted from the song. Sitting on a shelf, calling to him, was a small Christmas angel with long flowing yellow hair. He smiled and picked it up, gazing at its green eyes. "She's enchanting," he whispered.

Henry smiled. He instantly saw why the pirate was attracted. The angel did look like Emma. For a moment it even made Killian forget the music.

It didn't last.

Killian growled slightly and glared at the ceiling. "This song is far worse than our Frosty friend. These gifts make no sense. Where is the sentiment, the inspiration of one's love?"

Henry had to smile at the little angel and the fearsome pirate that held her. Captain Hook actually had a little ball of sentimental fluff inside. He really did love Henry's mother and that made him feel very happy.

"Who in this land would give a lover a partridge or a pear tree?" asked Killian indignantly. " All one has to do is wander into the nearest food market and acquire one of those large birds. Even pears come in those strange see-through satchels."

Henry laughed. "I think it was written a long time ago, Killian. When people did give those kind of gifts."

Four calling birds was sung. "How quaint," said Killian. His eyes lingered on the angel.

"You should get it," said Henry. "She'd like it."

Hook looked at him, then back to the angel. "It is too small. While it does evoke some of your mother's beauty and magical essence it is hardly enough to express the depth of my love for her."

"Oh, brother," muttered Henry.

Just then the song hit, "Five golden rings!"

Killian broke into a wide grin. "Finally, a worthy gift in this inadequate list!"

Henry laughed. Gift shopping was turning out to be kind of fun this year, at least with his mom's befuddled pirate boyfriend.

They kept moving down the aisles. It turned out the gold rings were the last adequate gift in the song.

"If a man truly cherished his beloved he would not need nine ladies dancing. The only woman I want in my arms is your mother," he said. Henry just kept laughing and shaking his head as the criticisms kept coming.

"Pipers, drummers, lords?" asked Hook. "This imbecile has no idea how to win the heart of a woman."

"You do?"

Killian looked shocked. "Indeed I do. For one thing, I would invite as few people as possible. No need to share the company of one's true love with more people than necessary."

"Nice family time there, Killian."

"Oh, I do look forward to the holiday with you and your grandparents, even your other mother and the Loxley clan. However, I do intend to spirit your mother away later in the evening for a romantic, intimate interlude."

"Um, the less I know, the better, Killian."

The pirate laughed and patted his head. A new song, "Silent Night," played. "Finally, the assault of the twelve most ridiculous gifts of Christmas has ended," he said with a sigh of relief. He actually clapped, with his hook.

Then he became quiet.

He was too quiet for Henry, who put down the soda flavored candy canes he had found and turned. "Killian?"

The pirate stood still, a slow, bright smile drifting across that handsome face. "I feel inspired."

"Uh-oh."

"I shall give your mother twelve days of proper tokens of one's love and and devotion."

"Gifts you'll buy or steal?"

"Henry! For shame! I am reformed."

Henry cocked his head to the side and gave him a half glare. "Really? Don't make me search you again."

Killian raised his arms in an 'I give up' gesture. "For the last time, I thought those baubles were complimentary, like the little canes of red and white sugar."

"It was a jewelry store! Those rings and things were just on display! Candy canes are one thing, pricey 'baubles' are way different, Killian."

"How was I to know the worth the inhabitants of this strange land put on their sweets?" he asked with a teasing smile. "Anyway. We have work to do."

"We?"

"Of course lad. You must help me! I was just getting her one gift now I must get ten more."

"Ten? Shouldn't a pirate know how to count? Twelve minus one equals eleven, sailor boy."

"Ha ha," muttered Killian. He moved with purpose out of the aisle. Henry had to run to catch up.

"Where are you…" Then the boy stopped. Killian had returned to the little golden haired angel.

Killian looked up and smiled. "This shall be my proverbial partridge," he said.

Henry smiled. "That's nice, Killian. I like it."

The pirate returned his smile, with a fond glint in his eyes. "That pleases me, Henry. I am happy to have your approval. Now for the pear tree, I think one of those small, photoshopped trees they sell will do."

"Whoa, whoa," said Henry, grabbing his arm. He was chuckling. "A what tree?"

"Photoshopped. Your mother informed me sometime ago that it means faked."

HEnry burst out laughing. "Not all the time, Killian."

The irate shook his head. "I have no time to quibble over language. To the little, not real, and apparently not photoshopped fake trees!" He moved quickly to the artificial tree section, a laughing teenage boy behind him.

After scrutinizing every single tree, Killian settle on a three foot tall, pre-lit, green pine tree. He smiled at Henry with his most cheeky, smug grin.

"I like it," the boy said. "Wait, you are buying it and the angel, right?

Killian rolled his baby blue eyes. "Yes, Lad. I have a small fortune in gold doubloons in my pockets."

"Really?"

The pirate nodded like it was obvious. "Now, I must think.. ten gifts to go, culminating in one superb show of total love."

"Just promise me if you go back to that one store, you'll go alone," said Henry. He then giggled. "Or take Grampa Dave with you."

"I told you lad, the baubles confused me."

"Not the jewelry store, Killian, the other one," he said through his teeth.

The pirate was confused, then he got the message and smirked. "Ah, that store." He then laughed. "I do not think I shall ask your grandfather to accompany back to the knicker store. No, he would never forgive me. Although I am sure his face would be redder than yours."

"You shouldn't drag your girlfriend's son into a place that...lacy," Henry said as he shuddered all over and looked ill.

"I didn't realize that was all the shop sold, Lad. How many times must I apologize? I was as uncomfortable as you, I assure you."

"Really? You didn't seem to mind the sales lady drooling all over you."

"She was very attentive and helpful. Have no fear my boy, I only have eyes for Emma Swan. Besides, you get used to being devilishly irresistible. It is its own type of curse."

"You are such a ham."

Killain frowned. "How is it possible, that I with this face resemble a piece of smoked pork?"

Henry laughed loudly and walked ahead. "Come on, let's buy those things and go. I"m hungry."

"Aw yes." Killian purchased the angel with no troubles. The Storybrooke merchants were becoming used to gold doubloons.

End of Chapter One


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

After shopping, Henry and KIllian walked in the brisk, chilly air to Granny's. "You know, lad, this time of your life, moving into manhood, will bring you many challenges."

Henry looked at him as they walked. He thought, "Oh, god, he's not trying to give me the birds and bees speech is he?"

"I do believe I see the beginnings of the 'irresistible to women' curse on you, Henry."

Henry scoffed. "Are you crazy?"

"I assure you I am not," he said with a smirk. "I am a keen observer. I have noticed that the new young waitress at Granny's seems quite attentive when you are present."

Henry blushed. "What? No. she's just...nice."

"Uh, huh." He smiled as Henry blushed deeper and walked faster.

To Henry's dismay when they reached the diner a certain young waitress was there. She broke into a wide grin at the sight of him. Of course Killian smirked and nudged his arm.

Henry ignored him and found a booth. Naturally she waited on them. Also naturally, Killian was a grinning fool all through ordering. When their food came he grinned bigger.

Henry was trying to eat and ignore him, but it was impossible. That big, teasing smile was like a flashing spot light. Finally Henry gave up. "Okay, what?" he asked with annoyance.

Killian laughed and gestured to their plates. A grilled cheese with a normal amount of fries sat before the pirate while a cheeseburger with a huge pile of fries sat before Henry. "I'm just observing that each time we are blessed with her service, your mound of crispy potato pieces grows considerably larger."

Henry turned red. He looked away, right toward where the waitress stood. She gave him a shy smile. He couldn't help but return it, then he saw Hook's expression. "Shut up," he mumbled, taking a fry from the small hill.

Killian just smiled and stole a fry. "Hmm," he muttered, looking at the diner's menu. "Your mother loves her food."

Henry snorted, nearly choking. "Be careful how you say that. Some people might hear it as 'you're fat."

"Hardly. I admire your mother's shape. In fact I saw many things that would fit her shape very well in that knicker store."

Henry blushed. "Change the subject."

Killian gave him a teasing grin. "As you wish, lad. Hmm, I wonder if I could mold some of her favorite foods into elaborate gifts of love?"

"I'm sure she'd like that. Hey," smirked Henry. "Five Onion Rings."

Killian laughed. "She would appreciate far more than five, dear boy. No, that part of the song will remain the same. At least they shall be rings, but perhaps not all golden. That would be too ordinary."

"You're the only person I've ever heard say that gold is ordinary."

Killian smirked. "Now then, she likes chocolate."

"Ooh, maids a milking," said Henry. "You could do milk chocolate."

Killian wagged a finger at him. "Excellent suggestion, Lad. See? We make a good team."

Henry smiled. Then the waitress came back. "How is everything?"

Henry turned red. "Um, it's great, thanks."

She smiled. "I could refresh your soda."

"Uh, yeah, sure."

She smiled and took his glass.

"She didn't inquire about refreshing my beverage," teased Killian.

Henry rolled his eyes.

"Two doubloons say she comes back with a larger glass or perhaps two."

Henry just groaned. He was worried that she might. It was a relief when she came back with one regular sized glass and then asked Killain if he'd like a refill.

"See? I'm not special."

Killian just smirked.

End of Chapter Two


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

As Christmas got closer, Emma knew something was up. The pirate was acting strange. He would look at her and just grin. He and Henry were always whispering behind her back. Soon she realized that he was in cahoots with practically the entire town.

She caught him in hushed, sometimes secret talks with both Belle and Ruby. They'd look at her innocently then shoot the pirate a smirk or wink. She even found Regina whispering with him once, stashing something quickly away, that looked like a catalog or magazine. Honestly, what could those two have been looking at. A copy of "Reformed Villains Weekly?" Maybe Killian loaned her his "Argh! Pirate Wear" catalog? Nope. It had to be something that involved her.

That cheeky man even got to her parents. Mary Margaret suddenly hid things behind her back when Emma walked in. David and he also did the whisper thing, complete with way too cheerful smiles when she appeared.

It was becoming too much. Finally one evening after dinner at home, Emma cornered her pirate as he was washing dishes. "OK, Killian, I need to know what's going on."

He held up a plate. "Swabbing the galley, Love."

She rolled her eyes. "Not that! You're planning something, for Christmas."

"I have no idea…"

"Save it! I know, OK! Just...tell me."

He smirked. "If I was planning something, I'm afraid I would have to politely decline your request."

"Damn it, Killian!" He just chuckled. "I don't like surprises!"

"Ooh, Love, I assure you, if I was arranging something extravagant," he said, bending over her and lowering his voice to a whisper, "you...would...love it." He enunciated the t.

She bit her lip and then let him kiss her. She gave in to the kiss, pulling away with an angelic smile. "Hmm," she said, still smiling. "No...I ...wouldn't,' she whispered back, her smile dropping. "Just tell me."

He laughed and walked to their bedroom.

She followed, yelling, "Killian!"

The next morning, Killian was looking over his shoulder as he talked to Belle in the library. She'd come out from behind the library counter and was facing him, so his back was to the front door.

'You're nervous," she said, laughing.

"When your true love is the Sheriff and she's naturally suspicious, you would be a quivering mass of nerves, as well."

Belle laughed. "She's curious, huh?"

He grunted. "She's damn near as obsessed as that poor excuse for a captain in that whale book you made me read."

Belle giggled. "So she's Captain Ahab and you're Moby Dick."

"Indeed and it's becoming rather scary. I fear she may result to harpooning me if she doesn't discover my scheme soon."

Belle chuckled and shook her head. "Well, Christmas is only a few days away."

"I hope for my sake, we can both hold out."

"You could give her a hint."

He smirked. "She's a strong woman, she can take the suspense, and I am of steel resolve. Now, about the second gift…"

"I just spoke with him, and it's all ready."

"Excellent! You are still willing to help with days eight and nine?"

She nodded. "I will be there, and Killian, I admit, I'm a little jealous."

He laughed. "I would be flattered, Love," he said, scratching his jaw, "but I know you are speaking to the gifts."

"I confess," she said, chuckling. "Especially day nine."

He smiled. "I appreciate you and the other ladies' assistance."

"No problem. We all loved it."

"Loved what?" asked a voice as the library door opened.

Killain groaned. He spun around and leveled a finger at the blond, stern-faced intruder. "Love, you are following me."

"Of course," Emma said flatly. "The library isn't open yet, so your business here must be personal and secretive," she said. She glared at Belle "I hate secrets."

Belle frowned. KIllian glanced back at her and gave her a nod. She returned it and smiled at Emma, who remained frosty, then she retreated behind the counter.

Killian glared at Emma, stormed past her and out of the library.

"Killian!" cried Emma, running after him. He kept walking. "Killian!"

He spun around. "Emma, you must stop!" They faced each other in the middle of the street. "Love, you have to trust me."

She stared him down.

He sighed. "You are behaving like I am keeping a dark secret or even carrying on with another woman."

She frowned at that, and looked guilty. She took a deep breath, her shoulders sagging. "You're right. I'm sorry. I do trust you, it's just...I like to be in control."

He laughed "Don't I know it."

She grimaced. He walked to her and caressed her cheek. "Would I do anything to hurt, embarrass or disappoint you?"

She smirked, then laughed. "Not on purpose." She sighed again. "I just feel left out, I guess. Everyone is in on this with you."

He laughed loudly. "Love, it's all FOR you. They aid me because I'm a stranger in this strange land and unfamiliar with Christmas. My every thought and deed is for you."

She smiled, relaxing. She put her arms around him. "I'm sorry."

"I forgive you, Love," he whispered. Then he chuckled and added, "especially when you squeeze me this hard." She laughed. They pulled apart and he held her chin. "it's only three more days, Emma."

She smiled and nodded. "OK."

"No more following me? No more pressing for information?"

"No more, Killian. I will wait patiently, or as patiently as I can."

He kissed her. "Thank you, Love and I assure you, it is well worth the wait."

End of Chapter Three


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

Later that evening, Killian sat at a table at Granny's with Robin, Dave, and Henry. He was checking off a list. "Days One and Two are ready. Three will be upon the day of Christmas. Four," he looked at Dave. "I am waiting upon you."

"I know, I know. We'll make it tonight."

"Good. Day Five is in hand." He smiled. "I was tempted to make copies of a couple of them in my size."

Robin made a face. "Please tell me you aren't talking about those undergarments you mentioned to me earlier."

"Guys!" Henry cried, his hands over his ears.

Killian laughed. "No, no, that is for day Seven."

"I'm going to regret asking this," said David, "But how do...under, uh, things...figure into 'seven swans a swimming?"

KIllian smirked. "I immediately thought of my Swan swimming, and I figured this realm has attire for such activity."

"Oh, swimsuits," David with a relieved chuckle. He glared at Robin. "You said he had under...you know."

"I was just repeating what he told me, Mate."

Killian smirked. "Well, I admit all swim attire was my plan, then I was struck by how similar in appearance they are to the lacy things she sometimes wears to bed…"

"Stop!" cried both the father and son of the lady in question.

"I will leave," threatened a red faced Henry.

Killian chuckled. "Sorry, lad, no more. I promise." He eyed Dave, who looked sick. "Now, what were we talking about?" asked the pirate.

Robin spoke. "You were wanting a copy in your size of something for day five."

"Oh! Rings mate," explained Killian, chuckling. "I selected such enchanting rings that I am tempted to purchase a few that match hers."

"That's so much better," said David. Henry nodded.

Hook laughed. He eyed the two male relatives of his lady love. "And day seven is ready as well," he said with a wicked smirk.

They groaned.

"The gifts for Eight and Nine are procured and the delivery systems arranged."

Robin and Dave exchanged looks. "Eight is maids," said Dave. "Are you making a bunch of girls do something like you've got us guys bamboozled into for Ten?"

"Bamboozled?" asked the Captain. "I am offended. I coerced no one. I was depending upon your affection and love for our Swan, but if I was overconfident in that…."

"Oh, shut up," muttered Dave. "We're in."

"We like Emma," agreed Robin.

"We just don't like what you're having us do," said Henry.

"It will be smashing!" cried the pirate, with a smug, cheeky grin. All three groaned. "Now, I must confess I am puzzled that so many of these gifts are poultry related."

That made Henry laugh. "He's right. Calling birds, swans a swimming, turtle doves. geese a laying…"

"And the partridge," said Killian. "What is the significance of the bird to Christmas?"

David shrugged. "We eat one?"

Killian stared at him. "That is it?" He shook his head. "I suppose I should not be surprised. I am taking my cue from a song about an inferior gift giver. As such though, I am perplexed about what to do for Six…"

"Geese a laying," said Henry. "Yeah, that's hard."

"Make her hard boiled eggs," said David. Robin scoffed.

"I have an idea for Twelve but Eleven is still inadequate," said the pirate, scratching his head with the writing utensil.

"Pipers piping," said Henry. "You didn't want to play her eleven songs featuring pipe music."

"Uninspired lad."

"Give her eleven smoking pipes and tobacco," joked Robin. Dave laughed with him over their beers.

Killian eyed them. "The lad already informed me that his mother would not appreciate such gifts."

Henry chuckled. "How about incense?"

David shook his head. "How is that piping?"

"Robin suggested smoking," said the boy, " that made me think of smell, but something Mom would like. She wouldn't mind incense I bet."

KIllian was quietly thinking.

"It is nice smelling smoke," said Robin. "It could be applied to piping."

"It is a stretch," said Killian. "I have nothing else, though." He smiled at Henry. "You have a good, imaginative mind, my boy. I'm glad I appointed you my elf."

"Please, don't say that so loud," said Henry, glancing at the counter.

Killian smirked. "Oh, sorry. I forgot your lady admirer was on duty."

"Who?" asked David, looking over at the counter, quickly followed by Robin and Killian.

"Don't!" cried Henry, but it was too late. The young waitress had noticed all three men looking at her. They even waved.

"I hate you guys," groaned Henry.

"Ooh, she's coming over," said Robin.

"Of course, she thinks we're lame and she wants to get rid of us," said the boy.

Dave laughed. "Relax."

The waitress came over and smiled. "Do you need something?"

Henry straightened up. "Nope. We're good. Thanks."

She smiled. "Are you sure? I could get you another soda or some fries?"

He just stared dreamily at her. Killain nudged him. "Um, no thanks," he said, blushing. He smiled awkwardly at her. She smiled sweetly and left, but turned back to exchange another grin with him.

"Lad…" began Robin.

"Don't please, just stop. All of you."

KIllian laughed. "We merely want our good mate as happy in love as we are."

Henry tried to climb under the table. Dave pulled him up. "We'll behave Henry, I promise, even the pirate."

Killian nodded and winked at the boy.

"OK, good," Henry said, straightening up and relaxing.

"Although…"

Henry glared at him. "Killian, please…"

"Very well, Lad, but I was just thinking we need one more maid," he said with a smile. "Perhaps you could ask her to help out."

Henry bit his lip.

"If you tell her it's for your mother," said Robin, "I imagine it would warm her heart."

"You think?"

"Oh, yeah," said Dave. "Girls are suckers for guys who love their moms."

Henry sighed, looking at the girl who was looking shyly back. Henry smiled. "I'll be right back."

The guys all chuckled and tried not to watch as Henry approached the waitress. She beamed brightly.. They watched her smile. Then they heard an "Awe...that's so sweet, Henry!"

They chatted a little more, and he left. She was smiling as he walked back to the guys. His face was red but happy. He slid in beside Kilian and sighed happily. "You have your eighth maid."

The pirate chuckled, and patted him on the back. "That's the boy" Henry blushed. "Thank you, lad."

"So...what's her name?" asked David.

"Daisy."

The guys all oohed.

"Pretty name indeed," said Robin.

Henry shrugged. "Yeah, I guess. So, um, what's next?"

Killain went back to his list. "That is...everything." He looked up with a happy, proud smile.

"You figured out the geese and eggs?" asked Dave.

Killian threw down his pen. "Blasted stupid song!"

End of Chapter Four


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

Emma sat at Granny's on Christmas morning. "I thought you were closed."

"We are," grumbled Granny. "This is a special occasion." She had a small bag in her hand that jingled with coins. "If your pirate is much longer I'm going to insist he add more to this," she said.

Emma laughed. "At least he's making it worth your while."

Granny smiled. "I would do most anything for you, dear," she said, "but opening early on a holiday? I'm sorry, it takes a little more than affection."

Emma chuckled and sipped the cocoa that Granny had kindly made her.

The door opened and in strolled Killian. He wore his usual tight black pants but his shirt was light green and he wore a bright new red vest. "Good morning, my love."

She smiled sweetly. "Good morning. Nice shirt and vest."

"Hmm, my girlfriend has excellent taste. I was loathe to leave her this morning," he said with a wink.

She laughed. "Ok, Killian, why are we here?"

He grinned. "Why, to give you your Christmas gifts, my love," he said, then he bowed. She laughed. "Are you quite prepared?"

"I'm ready, hit me with them," she said.

He sat across from her in the booth, then looked to Granny. "You heard her, let us commence, if you would be so kind…"

Granny sighed, but smiled at Emma. She hit a switch and music played.

"Twelve days of Christmas," said Emma.

"Correction, Love, the new and improved Twelve Days of Christmas."

Her eyebrow jumped up. "Improved?"

"I trust you will forgive me for speeding time up and giving you all twelve days at once."

Her mouth dropped open. "Twelve...how much stuff am I getting?"

He smiled smugly. "You shall see. I assure you it is not nearly enough to adequately express the depth of my love."

She shook her head. "You are such a ham."

"Again with the smoked pork references!" he cried. "It matters not, I suppose. Here we go, Love…"

He smiled, then he cleared his throat and began to sing. Emma's eyes grew wide and she blushed.

HIs voice was low and actually quite good. "On the first day of Christmas, Your true love gave to you…"

The door opened and in walked Henry, carrying the miniature tree, undecorated except for the angel Hook had bought.

"An angel in a photoshopped tree."

"That's not what photoshopped means!" she cried, laughing.

"Yes, I know, but I like it, so I will continue to use the word."

She giggled as Henry set it down.

"On the second day of Christmas, Your true love gave to you…"

Belle walked in carrying a large painting.

Emma gasped. "It's us!"

"Hush, Swan, please," said Killian, shaking his head. "It's very rude to interrupt the performance, Love."

"Sorry," she said with a huge grin. Her eyes couldn't stay off the painting.

Hook cleared his throat. "As I was singing...Your true love gave to you, two true loves..."

Emma clapped her hands with glee. "It's gorgeous!" she cried, looking at the picture of a cozy setting: a roaring fire in a fireplace that looked just like hers. In front of it, lounging on her living room floor was a yellow-haired woman with her arms around a dark-haired man.

"It's really good, Isn't it?" asked Belle. "I like the glow coming from Killian's hook as it runs through your hair."

"Did you paint this, Killian?"

"Alas, my love, I do not have such talent. Surprisingly, Dr Hopper has a flair for art hidden under that quiet demeanor."

"Archie? Really?" asked Emma. She tried to take the painting.

"Oh, not yet, Love, many more verses and gifts to go," said Killian, gesturing to Belle who moved away with the painting. "We must keep the table clean," he said.

"I'll keep it safe, I promise," called Belle.

"Now, day three," said Killian.

"Wait, you have to sing the first verse back, after the second and keep going…"

Killian shook her head. "Sorry, Love. That part of the song has been omitted, by popular vote."

She heard voices of agreement coming from the back of Granny's.

"Who's back there?"

"Emma! Patience."

"Sorry," she said with a soft smile. "Please continue, Killian. It's really lovely."

He flashed a glowing, happy grin. "I am delighted you approve." He cleared his throat again. "On the third day of Christmas, your true love gave to you…" he carried out the note as Granny arrived, carrying two plates and a large mug,

"Three tasty french treats…"

Emma laughed. "French toast, french fries, and coffee?"

"French roast," said Granny. "I told him that these aren't really French and that the fries and toast don't go together…"

Emma munched the toast and ate a fry. "Oh, no, it's fine." She took a sip. "Ooh, that's good."

KIllian smiled. He looked at Granny. "I know my Swan."

The diner owner shook her head and moved away.

"Am I still doing well, Love?"

She smiled. "Oh, yes," she said, taking a piece of toast. " You may keep going."

End of Chapter Five


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

Killian chuckled and sang. "On the fourth day of Christmas, your true love gave to you…"

No one appeared. Emma stopped eating and looked around. "Well?"

He just smiled. Then Emma's cell rang. "Answer it, Love."

She looked puzzled but did it. "Hello?'

"Four calling messages," sang two voices in unison.

"Mom? Dad?"

"We love you, Honey. Isn't it so sweet of Killian to go to all this trouble?" asked her mom.

"He's been impossible!" yelled Dave.

Killian smirked.

Emma laughed. "I can't believe you guys are doing this! Guys? Hello?"

"Tis a recording, Love, or whatever they call it," said Hook. "Would you be so good as to end that call?"

She did. "That's only one, pirate, the line says four…"

Her phone rang again.

She laughed while he smiled. "Hello?" she asked.

"Four calling messages," sang Henry's voice, "This is actually number two of four. Hey, Mom, Merry Christmas."

She giggled. "Henry?" She looked at Killian. "Recording?" He nodded. "Let me guess, hang up?"

Killian nodded.

The phone rang again. "Four calling messages," sang Belle. "I'm so happy Killian is doing this for you. Oh, he loves you so much Emma!"

Emma blushed. "You're crazy," she told him. "So, who is four?"

He shrugged.

The phone rang. There was a pause and whispering. "OK, fine. Henry, jeez, the things I do for you and this crazy family," said Regina. Emma listened with awe as the former evil queen herself sang, "Four calling messages. You are so owing me for this pirate."

Emma hung her head, laughing. "I can't believe she did that!"

Killian just smiled. "I have my ways."

She shook her head. She looked at him. "I love you."

"Sh, not yet, Love! I am not even half way through!"

She burst out laughing.

"I believe you shall particularly enjoy this one," he said with a smug smirk. He sang the fifth line, carrying out the "rings," so long that it made her laugh. He then laid five small boxes in front of her.

Her eyes got wide. "You didn't."

"Open them and see."

"Oh, Killian," she said, her fingers trembling as she pried the lid off the first box. She had not looked inside yet when she looked at him with tears streaming. "You got me onion rings."

"Emma Swan!" he cried.

Laughter filled the diner. Henry cried, "I told you so!"

Emma just chuckled as she looked in and saw the beautiful gold ring with a single diamond atop. "It's lovely. Almost as good as the edible kind."

He looked at her and laughed. "I apologize, Love. I shall ask the proprietor to whip you up a batch."

She laughed, leaned over and kissed him. "I think I can live with these." She still had tears as she opened the rest.

She found a rose gold ring with a rose carved into the top and a silver ring with a large square, blue stone. She laughed as the third ring featured his signature color, black as the base. Different colored stones were inlaid the whole way around.

The last ring, however, made her burst into tears completely. She took that one out of the box and slipped it on. She admired the rose gold ring with a gold heart entwined with a silver one sitting on her finger.

"It's you and me," she said softly.

He smiled warmly. "That was my inspiration."

She looked at him. "I'm...speechless. Thank you."

He nodded. "It was my immense pleasure, Emma."

"I'll wear this one first, if you don't mine, but I do love them all."

He smiled. "That is quite alright with me, Love." He then flashed his many ringed fingers. "Feel free, however to wear them all."

She giggled and leaned over to kiss him slowly. "We could stop now and I'd be happy."

"So would we!" cried both Dave and Robin's voices.

"Ignore them. Onward," said Killian.

She nodded, wiping tears away.

He sang, "On the sixth day of Christmas your true love...was terribly hampered by the limitations of six geese a laying…"

Emma burst out laughing.

Killian chuckled with her. He renewed the off tempo beat as he sort of sang, "So he was inclined to give you six versions, replications, and artistic renderings of eggs."

Henry and Belle reappeared. Belle held a beautiful Faberge egg painted in red and green. She turned a key at the back and it opened, revealing a small goose turning as "Twelve Days" played.

Henry presented her with a chocolate egg, a marzipan egg, and a marshmallow-chocolate covered egg. Belle then gave her a small crystal egg. Finally they made room for Granny who brought her a hard boiled egg.

"That was my contribution," said David.

"Where is he?" asked Emma. "That's twice I've heard him."

"Your father will be appearing in a moment, dearest," said KIllian. He smirked. "Now, to my personal favorite."

Emma laughed. "Seven has to do with swans, right?"

"I'll be in the back for this one," mumbled Henry, walking quickly away.

End of Chapter Six


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

Killian took Emma's hand and kissed it as he sang, "On the Seventh Day of Christmas your true love gave to you...seven delightful," he stopped singing. He smirked and said in a low, sexy voice, "And somewhat risque." She laughed as he winked and then resumed singing, "Garments for you, Swan, to go a swimming."

Her mother appeared, carrying seven bags. "I helped a bit with the first five. Blame him for the other two, I take no responsibility."

"Ooh, I would not let you, my lady," said Killian. Mary Margaret shook her head and stood to the back of the dining room.

Emma opened the bags. She found a light blue one piece bathing suit, solid in color and not at all second and third bag held sexy but respectible bikinis, one in red and one in green. The fourth bag had a tankini in rainbow stripes. The fifth swimsuit was definitely sexy but not vulgar. It was black and white with large chunks of the sides cut out and open. The back was bare until just below her waist.

She eyed him. "You're okay with me going out in this?"

He licked his lips. "I will be closely by your side, I assure you."

Emma laughed and opened the sixth bag and blushed. "Killian, this is not for swimming."

Killian wore that wicked, seductive grin. He leaned back in the booth, oozing sex appeal. "Oh, indeed not, Love. However, it is reminiscent, and well, I took poetic license, sue me."

She laughed loudly. "Sue you?"

"Henry taught me the phrase."

"Of course." She put the bag on the seat. She wanted to get a good look at the contents without showing anyone who might be watching. She found a white teddy, with red fur trim and lots of green bows. She shot him a shy but pleased glance.

He nodded with an eyebrow raise and happy grin.

She blushed, but smiled back. She opened the seventh. "Oh, Killian," she said with a sly smirk. She took out a short, red babydoll style nightgown. It was shiny and plain, except for a single red bow at the neck. "Its very nice," she said with a deeper smirk, "and a little naughty."

He gave her an equally sly smile. "That is what I admire about it, and you."

She giggled. "Yeah, we both have those qualities," she said as they exchanged wicked grins. Then she smiled softly. "Thank you." He nodded.

"Is it over?" called Henry, his head peeking in from the back, but his eyes were covered with his hands.

The couple laughed. Emma gave her love a quick kiss and put the lingerie and swimsuits away. "Yes." she called.

"Hallelujah," said Henry.

"Now, to come back from the slightly naughty list," said Killian with a smirk. "It is time for Day Eight." He sang, "Your true love gave to you...eight maids a milking."

A long line of women walked in, one at a time. They handed Emma a milk chocolate bar and walked behind her booth. First was her mother, than Belle, Ruby, and Regina who sort of tossed it on the table with her eyes rolling.

Ashley was next, holding her toddler. Aurora also held her baby. Two small girls came in, the second one didn't want to let the chocolate go. Henry laughed, and picked her up. "I'll get you one of your own," he promised the sobbing girl.

Emma laughed. The last girl was around Henry's age. She smiled at Emma, then walked away, glancing and blushing with Henry.

Emma looked questioningly at Killian. "She's quite nice." he assured her.

Emma's mouth dropped open and she watched the girl sit beside Henry at the counter. He gave her another chocolate bar. The little girl sat on his other side, trying desperately to open hers.

"Who…"

"Oh, she is a waitress here, Love. You've seen her."

"I'm not sure I like this," she said.

He chuckled. "The lad is growing, my love," he said simply.

He leaned over to her. "Fear not, your father, Loxley and I have 'checked her out," he said. She laughed. "Her name is Daisy, she is the third daughter in a family of five girls. Her parents were farmers in the Enchanted Forest and now run a health food store. There is nothing suspicious or torrid in the family history. Mary Margaret reports that she is a quiet, obedient student as well."

Emma eyed the teenagers. "OK, I guess, but I want to meet her soon."

"Of course, Love. Now...let us get back to our love story," he said with a smirk. "Oh, wait," he said, his eyebrow raising, "Did you enjoy the Eighth day?"

She smiled. "Yes, it was very creative and they look delicious."

"Your lad's idea," admitted Killian.

She locked eyes with Henry and sent him a wink. He smiled. He blushed as he saw she was looking at Daisy. Emma nodded her approval and he smiled bigger.

"Now, I think you will enjoy Day Nine," said Killian.

"We do!' cried her mother. Emma saw her mom, Ruby, and Belle all smile and nod.

KIllian sang, "On the Ninth day of Christmas your true love gave to you…"

Belle, Ruby, and Mary-Margaret ran up, all of them holding pairs of shoes.

Emma laughed.

"Wait! I have to sing the lines!" cried KIlian.

"Women and their footwear," said David, shaking his head. He'd come out from the back and was now sitting at the counter with Robin and Roland. They were all eating chocolate from Day Eight.

"I do understand the allure of a practical yet attractive set of foot coverings," said Killian, kicking out his boot from under the table..

Dave rolled his eyes. "Of course you do."

Emma and the women were giggling and talking over the pairs of shoes.

"Wait a darn minute," said Regina's voice. "I have a place in this too and it's the only part of this whole idiotic show I liked."

"Sorry," said Mary-Margaret. Moving to let the mayor in.

Regina carried her offerings carefully in their boxes. She placed them carefully on the table. "These are my personal picks. They're top quality, from the best designers."

Emma smiled. "Thank you, Regina."

She gave a nod and small smile

"You have received your gifts and I was not even allowed the courtesy of singing!" cried KIllian.

Emma laughed. "Sorry, honey. Shoes."

He shrugged. "You appear to be enjoying day nine, which is all that matters," he said with a small sigh. "It was nine ladies dancing, by the way."

"You didn't want to give me women, huh?" she asked with a teasing grin.

He matched it. "I did not. I reasoned however, a dancing lady would need her feet properly attired, and I do adore your feet so," he said with a grin.

"And your little tootsies will be so well cared for!" cried Mary Margaret, caressing one of the pairs.

The couple laughed. Killian said, "I owe much to these fine ladies for their assistance."

Emma thanked the women again. She then leaned over the large shoe pile and kissed him. "You are a keeper."

"Obviously, Love."

End of Chapter Seven


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight, conclusion

"Emma is so happy," said Dave, "let's stop here.."

"Nice try, Mate. No," said Killian.

The men in the diner sighed.

Killian stood up with a huge, cocky grin. He sang, "On the Tenth day of Christmas your true love gave to you." He stopped. Emma watched as he, Henry, Roland, Dave, Robin, and other men, all filed out.

"What in the world…" asked his true love.

"Oh, I've got to get a good seat for this one," said Regina, sliding in beside Emma.

The rest of the people in the diner, all women, sat facing the front door.

The music swelled and the door burst open, KIllian leaped through singing, "Ten lords a leaping!" He gave a little twirl, then jumped up and clicked his heels.

Emma howled and clapped, laughing.

Behind Killian, one at time, nine more men leaped through. Henry came after Killian, then Dave and Robin. They all gave limited performances, attempting a leap each, but that was it. Roland followed and easily upstaged them by giving several little leaps before bursting into a moon walk.

"Where did he learn that?" asked Emma.

Regina laughed and clapped. "That may have been me, actually."

Emma stared at her. "Seriously?"

Regina just shrugged.

Archie burst through, trying to leap. Leroy surprisingly did a pirouette. He was very good. Doc tried his best, but hurt his leg and had to be helped out by Archie. Then came Marco followed by Dopey. Marco was a bit restrained but gave a twirl. Dopey was jerking and tweaking all over the place. The last to perform was Dr. Whale who bound across the diner in one huge leap. He twirled, and dipped, and kicked. It went on far longer than the others.

"Now who's the smoked pork?" muttered Killian, before physically pushing the doctor aside.

Emma stood and clapped. "That was great! Thank you all," she said, laughing and smiling.

Henry, red faced, sat back beside Daisy.

"You were awesome!" she said.

"Nah. I, um, well...for my mom, you know." He looked so embarrassed.

Daisy smiled sweetly, leaned over and kissed his cheek. "You're so sweet."

Emma was busy with her own love to notice, probably good for both youngsters. She had her eyes on her pirate. He made his way over to her and she hugged him tightly.

"I hope you enjoyed that, Love, because every one of these men, as well as the rest of the males in this town, have sworn an oath to me upon death that they will never leap, dance, or shimmy in your presence again."

"I swore it quite voluntarily," said Robin. Dave nodded.

She giggled. After they all calmed down and Emma and Killian retook their seats across from each other, she said, "So...I didn't see August." She smirked.

He narrowed his eyes. "No, we both thought it best that he decline this performance. An...accidental...maiming," he said with a smirk, "may have marred the festivities."

She giggled. "Still jealous, I see." She took his hand. "You're silly."

"Perhaps. I cannot help it. I tend to selfishly want to hang on to my treasures, Emma."

She smiled. "As long as I get to hang onto you just as selfishly."

He smiled back. "That seems a fair trade," he said, he leaned over and gave her a soft kiss. "I very willingly agree to those terms."

She giggled. "So...what's for eleven?" she asked.

He grimaced. "Again, I have taken considerable creative expression with this one."

"Piping, right? No swing or jazz music?" she asked swaying in the booth.

"I think we've had our fill of musical performances," said KIlian.

The "lords' all agreed. Emma laughed.

Killian began to sing the verse, "On the eleventh day of Christmas your true love gave to you…"

Mary Margaret was up again, this time delivering several small boxes as Killian sang, "a very loose interpretation of pipers piping."

She laughed and opened the first box. "Perfume." The second, third, fourth and fifth all held different perfumes. The rest all held potpourri or incense. She looked at him. "I don't get the pipe connection."

"Different kind of pipe," said Henry from his place beside Daisy.

"We refrained from giving you tobacco," said Killian.

"Good."

"We thought pleasant smelling aromas would invoke the functionality of the pipe," said Killian, "the different kind of pipe, as your boy said. Again, Henry and his marvelous mind came to my rescue."

Henry blushed. Daisy looked at him with pride.

Emma looked over, also giving him a proud look. He shrugged but smiled. She chuckled, then began opening the perfume bottles. "Oh, Killian, I like each one! You are so good at this."

He smiled smugly. "Why are you surprised?"

She laughed.

"Now for the big finish," said Killian rubbing his hands together.

"Are you and the crowd going to give me a drumming exhibition?"

"No alas," said Killian. ."No one is so talented. I also thought I would add to the gift a reward for my...elves.. I do hope you will find it in your rather large heart to forgive me."

She giggled. "Sure, they deserve a reward," she said. She turned to the large group in the diner. "You were all so sweet. thank you."

The group smiled.

Killian sang the last line of the song. "On the twelfth and final day of Christmas your true love gave to you…." Nothing happened.

Granny appeared from the back carrying a huge platter to the whoops and whistles of the crowd.

"Twelve, actually more because this gift giving I am sure has made us all hungry," he sang, "turkey drumsticks!"

Emma laughed and clapped. "I am hungry now. I don't know about eating twelve, though."

"I will forgive you if you indulge in a smaller number, swan."

She giggled. "I'm surprised I'm hungry again, but day three was a while ago. It took a while, huh?"

The crowd agreed. They all helped themselves and happily munched on Gift Twelve.

Emma stood, moved to the other bench, and plopped beside Killian. She sat for a second then pounced on him, causing him to fall backward onto the bench, taking Emma with him, as they lay smooching.

"Guys!" yelled Henry. "Oh, my God!"

Daisy laughed. "Parents can be so embarrassing."

"They aren't even married yet," he said with a moan. "It's going to get worse, isn't it?"

She laughed again. "Afraid so," she said. She held up her drumstick. Henry smiled and they clinked them together like wine glasses, then began to eat.

Finally Emma pulled off Killian. "Sorry."

"Ooh, don't apologize on my account, Love," he said. His face was red, his clothes disheveled, and his hair tousled but he looked extremely happy. "But of course, I already have a reputation."

She laughed and pulled him into a sitting position. "And I'm getting one."

He chuckled. "Merry Christmas, My love. I wanted our first to be memorable."

"Well, mission accomplished," she said. "You're too good to me," she said, looking at the huge mound of gifts. "I gave you a shirt and vest."

"A very fine shirt and vest," he said. He then looked around. "Oh, Emma. You've given me so much more. I'm a part of something, thanks to you."

She looked at him and smiled. "I love you."

"I love you."

They kissed again. "Merry Christmas, Emma."

"Merry Christmas, Killian."

They sat in silence, until Killian said, "I look forward next year to your interpretation of the Twelve Days as you reciprocate."

Emma looked at him, then said, "I wouldn't put my hope on that, buddy."

He just smirked.

The End. Merry Christmas!


End file.
